Trip to a Deserted Island!
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Gou and Miss Amakata are in a secret relationship. Gou announces that the Iwatobi Swim club will be going on a trip to a deserted island. What happens when the boys catch Gou and Miss Amakata in a...Compromising position. What secrets are the boys also hiding from them though? Gou x Miho, Haruka x Makoto and Nagisa x Rei.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I started watching Free lately which is weird because I usually only like watching girls. After a few small moments between Gou and Miss Amakata I instantly thought it would be an awesome pairing. This fic will only be a few chapters long but not much is explained in this chapter yet. Tell me what you think and enjoy!**

"We're going to an isolated island this time for training! It will be a five day trip!" Gou announced to the Iwatobi swim club while they were at the end of swimming practice.

"Yay!" Nagisa jumped in joy finally getting to go to an isolated island.

Haruka, Makoto and Rei just stood there not expecting the announcement. Not to mention how they got caught in that terrible storm and could have died. Not like they told Gou or Miss Amakata about the incident.

"This time there will be no hotels, bathrooms or food around so we need to prepare." Gou explained.

"Wow, does this mean you and miss Amakata will be sleeping in tents too?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...but we'll set up away from you boys."

"What do you think about this Haruka?" Rei asked adjusting his glasses.

Haruka just walked off from the group passing Miss Amakata who was resting like usual.

"Not sure Haru's in but I am!" Nagisa smiled jumping onto Rei's back.

"H-Hey Nagisa!" Rei blushed.

"Okay, now go home and get ready. We leave in three days!" Gou said seriously.

"Hai!" Makoto, Nagisa and Rei left the pool area.

Gou and Amakata were left alone at the pool side.

"You forgot to tell them how we're getting there." Miss Amakata pointed.

Gou walked over the Miss Amakata and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss lingered for a moment before they broke apart.

"They'll eventually find out about us. Is that okay with you?" Miss Amakata asked Gou.

"Maybe if we staye tent instead of an hotel this wouldn't have happened." Gou sighed.

"Would you have preferred it if it never happened?" Miss Amakata doubted.

"Of course not. I would want to change what happened. I love you." Gou smiled.

Gou reached her hand for Miss Amakata and gripped it tightly. She gave her a sweet smile before letting go.

"I should get going now." Gou said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Miss Amakata kissed Gou's cheek.

Gou waved Miss Amakata off as she headed out of the pool.

What did happen on the last trip they took to an island? Gou didn't understand how it happened either. She always though she liked men since she admired their bodies. Somehow she ended up falling in love with Miss Amakata on that night they stayed in the hotel.

Meanwhile the boys were at Haruka's house preparing for the next trip. They discussed what food to take deciding on tinned food that could be cooked over a fire and a few different snacks. They didn't really need to pack much besides food. A few pars off clothes as well and that was it.

"Is everyone really okay with this trip?" Haruka asked quietly.

"I'm sorry about last time. I shouldn't have gone swimming at night and I won't do it again." Rei apologized.

"We shouldn't worry to much about the past. This trip will be fun and we'll all get to be together!" Nagisa jumped up and down excitedly.

"I agree Haru. Let's all go together." Makoto agreed.

After a few hours of talking the boys all headed to their separate homes. Gou was at the beach listening to the calming waves while the sunset was disappearing. No one was around so it was peaceful and calming. Suddenly Gou's phone started ringing shocking her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Gou greeted like most people.

"Hey Gou! What are you up to?" It was none other then Miss Amakata.

"Not much. I'm at the beach that's close to the school." Gou sounded off.

"Are you feeling okay? You sound a bit down." Miss Amakata sounded worried.

"I'm okay. Do you want to meet me down at the beach?" Gou asked.

"Sure, I'll get changed and be there in a minute." Miss Amakata hung up the phone.

"I don't know what to do now..." Gou mumbled.

About fifteen minutes later Miss Amakata arrived at the beach and made her way down to Gou. The boys were probably asleep by now. It was at least midnight.

"Hey. What are you doing out so late?" Miss Amakata asked sweetly.

Miss Amakata then noticed tears streaming down Gou's face like a graceful waterfall. She sat down next to Gou on the sand placing her arm around Gou's shoulder softly.

"I'm scared." Gou stated.

"About what?"

"You're in a relationship with a student. What if we get found out. You'll lose your job because of me." Gou cried out.

"It won't be your fault. I chose to be in a relationship with you because I love you and that won't change." Miss Amakata planted a kiss on Gou's cheek.

"I know. I love you too so I won't doubt us again." Gou smiled.

"How about you stay at my house for the night?" Miss Amakata asked.

"Sure, we should head back now anyway." Gou stood up with miss Amakata

They headed to miss Amakata's house and fell asleep straight away snuggled up to each other. The trip in a few days was going to be one to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter done! This chapter has...explicit content warning you first. I'm thinking of writing Haruka x Makoto smut so tell me what you think about that. Anyway Enjoy!**

It was finally time for the Iwatobi swim club to leave for the deserted island. Everyone had brought a bag full of equipment. Although Haruka only had a few of his swimsuits that looked the same and mackerel.

"How are we getting there though?" Makoto asked realizing that they hadn't been told.

"About that...our boats that one." Gou pointed to the boat.

"W-WHAT!?" Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei shouted.

It was a small fishing boat that hardly looked sturdy. There was barley any room either.

"The school was willing to pay for one so this is what we got." Gou rubbed her head.

"Who's driving though?" Haruka asked quietly.

"I will be. I do know how to drive a boat and I got my license recently." Miss Amakata spoke up.

"Okay, Let's go!" Gou pumped her fist.

It was about a two hour boat ride and Rei was sea sick like the last time. Along the way they had mackerel for lunch. Haruka made them eat it really.

"We're here! Nagisa jumped out the boat.

Somehow Haruka was already in the water swimming. Makoto and Rei was helping Gou and Miss Amakata carry their equipment so they could set up. By now Nagisa had joined Haruka in the salty water. Makoto and Rei set the boy's tents up along the back of the beach line while Gou and Miss Amakata set their's up in between a few trees that were around.

"Okay boys! For today you will be swimming to that cave over there." Gou explained.

The cave was far away so this activity would take up most of their day. They started heading out to the cave together after a quick meal. Gou and Miss Amakata sat down together near the water and relaxed.

"How do you think Rei will do this time?" Miss Amakata asked.

"He's definitely improved. I think he'll be able to keep up okay." Gou smiled sweetly.

Gou stood up and helped Miss Amakata up with her.

"Come on! Let's run!" Gou said pulling Miss Amakata along.

They went running along the beach hand in hand. About two hours later the boys had reached the cave.

"Finally!" Nagisa smiled.

They pulled themselves out of the ocean and onto the rocky ground. The boys were all lying down exhausted and dripping wet.

"We finally get a break." Makoto groaned.

Meanwhile Gou had Miss Amakata pinned onto a tree.

"I love you...Miho." Gou then kissed her passionately.

Miss Amakata kissed Gou back whit force. Gou pushed her tongue against Miss Amakata's lip asking her entrance. She happily open her mouth for Gou and their tongues entwined together softly but forcefully.

Gou moved her hands up Miss Amakata's hips until she reached her breasts. When Gou touched Miss Amakata's breasts she let out a gasp. This made Gou massage her breasts a bit more rougher. Gou placed kisses along Miss Amakata's neck lingering the kisses. Gou then moved one of her hands placed on her breast and slide in downwards until she reached the bottom of her dress. Gou then slid her hand upwards lifting Miss Amakata's dress up. Gou stopped her hand near the top of her thigh and played with her lace underwear.

Miss Amakata moaned slightly at all of the contact Gou was giving her.

"Mmmmm...I love you too Gou." She managed to mutter out.

Gou slid her hand into Miss Amakata's panties and started teasing her clit.

"Ahhhhh!...Please...I need you Gou." Miss Amakata begged.

This caused Gou to lose it as she slid a finger into her pussy. A few tears fell from Miss Amakata's face from the pain. This was the first time for both of them so it was painful for Miss Amakata. Gou licked her tears off reassuring her. Miss Amakata nodded telling Gou it was alright to continue.

Gou started thrusting her finger in and out of Miss Amakata's pussy. Miss Amakata was buckling against Gou wanting more contact. Gou noticed this and thrusted another finger into her pussy.

"AHHHHH!" Miss Amakata moaned out louder.

Gou speed up the pace of her fingers and grabbed onto her hips.

"Something's...coming!" Miss Amakata cried out.

Gou kissed her softly on the lips before breaking apart.

"AHHHHHHHH GOU!" Miss Amakata yelled as she climaxed.

Gou rested her head against Miss Amakata's lightly.

"We should go before the boys get back." Gou winked.

As soon as Gou let go of Miss Amakata's hips she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gou was worried.

"Yes. I'm just a bit weak in my legs after that." She blushed.

Gou carried Miss Amakata to their tent on her back. It wasn't that far away at least.

Meanwhile the boys were swimming back to the beach. They only had a few minutes left until they got back. Just like Gou thought, Rei was able to keep up with the other boys. When they reached the beach they huddled up for a minute before moving to their tents. Soon after Gou and Miss Amakata joined them for dinner. They all made a fire and decided to eat their canned food. After dinner they all resided to their tents. Haruka and Makoto shared a tent while Nagisa and Rei shared a tent. Haruka and Makoto slept back to back while Nagisa was lying all across Rei. Gou and Miss Amakata were snuggled up together in blankets. The weather wasn't bad but it was pretty cold out at night. They still had four more days left for training.


End file.
